


Chat Blanc - A Miraculous Ladybug & Chat Noir Fan Fiction

by Lewis Stockton (Larkin125)



Series: Miraculous Ladybug & Chat Noir [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Evil Plans, F/M, Good Turned Evil, Identity Reveal, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkin125/pseuds/Lewis%20Stockton
Summary: Chat Noir finds a terrible secret and has to take a deep and dark road. Marinette, confused and hurt has to surpass her love and save the world.





	1. Revision

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone! This is a little passion project I've been working on recently and I wanted to get it finished. So I am working hard on this little piece. I have roleplayed as Chat Noir for some time and NOT YET managed to get this plot to full fruition. SOooooooo... I decided to write it out. Hope you guys enjoy it!

**Revision**

"Oh Plagg, why doesn't Ladybug accept my love?" Adrien asked as he laid back on his bed staring up at the full size photo of Ladybug on the ceiling.

"Oh maybe its because you keep flirting with her as Cat Noir and don't actually try to say anything to her?" Plagg replied as he leaned back on the pillow stuffing his face with the piece of Camembert .

"You know that I can't just approach her and be like 'Oh hey there Ladybug, I'm actually Cat Noir and you're pretty cute. I've always loved you and yet I've never been able to say it since we first met?'" Adrien spoke as he made a speaking motion with his hand.

"You just need to be more confident Adrien, once you are, Ladybug will be talking to you more" he laughed softly while chowing down on the cheese.

"I try Plagg but…" he never finished his sentence as ring vibrated. That meant he was getting a call from Ladybug, so quickly looked around his room, checking it was clear before transforming.

"Plagg, Claws out!" he called out. Once he was done transforming he checked his staffs phone.

"Hey Chat, where are ya? We go a villain to fight!" she looked like she was dodging shots as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"On my way my pretty little buggy boo" he giggled softly and jumped out the window.

~ Several hours later ~

Laughing and waving to Ladybug, Cat Noir smirked and bowed to her with a sudden wink. Dashing across the rooftop and pounding on all fours, he dived into the old phone box and changed back.

"Damn that was a good fight Plagg," He held out his shirt and let his Kwami dive inside and take the cheese waiting for him there. Heading back home and trying to get some attention from his father, failing as usual, Adrien headed up to his room. Sure he'd missed all the day's school work after being on his way from a photo shoot but he could always find a way to revise; he had been home schooled for many years so it wasn't that hard.

His fathers assistant explained that a student could possibly help him with missing the day so he went through the facebook list of the school students in his class. His other friends were no in the class today or were in other classes, so he had to look through others he'd not really talk to. "Hmm, Marinette is pretty smart... " he then began to type a message.

"Hey Marinette. I missed school today, do you think you can help me catch up with some work?."

"Oh hey Adrien! Um yeah sure I could help you! If you really wanted... And Yeah..." She typed wondering if that was casual enough to at least not weird him out.

"Awesome" he replied, sitting at the vastly expensive computer, he looked around the several screens; it wasn't too late today and it was the weekend after all, so he could go around any time. He knew where Marinette lived after going there as both Adrien and Cat Noir.

"What time do you want me to come around? I can come now or tomorrow? If you're not busy. I have a photo shoot tomorrow again, We can do the homework and stuff then if you want, come with me to the shoot and after I'll get you something from the sweet store as a thank you!"

"That makes it sound like a date Adrien." Plagg laughed softly and Adrien turned to him quickly. "Oh it does... I don't want her thinking that... it sounds weird doesn't it...I'll add something." To which he added.

"For being a good friend! I'll grab my things and be over soon" he smiled to himself and stood up, unaware of the freak out she was having. He collected his books, some clothes for the next day and the clothes he'd be wearing for the photo shoot. Adding a vast amount of beauty products to his duffel bag for the photo shoot; he was going to be doing this for one of France's most famous magazines after all.

Leaving his house, he snuck out and headed out to Marinette's place. Walking through the streets, it was quite late at night and her was quite sure that it was way too late for Hawk Moth to attempt to Akumatize someone again, hopefully.

Arriving at Marinette's place, he knocked on the door and was greeted by the tall and wide frame of her father. "Hello Mr Dupain, I'm here to study with Marinette. I missed school today so she said she would be helping me" he grinned softly and shuffled his duffel bag on his shoulder "Hope its okay?" he added softly.

"Oh Adrien, it's perfectly fine, just, no funny business up there, it is late and boys are not usually allowed in her room" Marinette's father teased, leaving Adrien with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Trust me Mr Dupain, I'm not that kind of person" he tried to grin, leaving her father laughing.

"Come on in then Adrien, would you like a drink?" he asked as the pair entered through the shop.

Going up to Marinette's room, he found her panting and holding closed a large storage chest.

"Hey Marinette, thanks for the help" he came up through the trap door and put down the duffel bag on the sofa in one corner before pulling out his notebooks, tablet and work books.

"No pro..prob problem Adrien! Any time you need help… You can just ask me, because… I'll be here to help… when you ask… for my help… I'll be here!" she grinned and stammered over herself.

"I was thinking we start with Math, then move onto History?" he asked softly as he looked up, Marinette always had a flush on her face when he spoke to her, it was almost as if she had a crush on him. He couldn't help but chuckle at that thought; it couldn't be.

And so for the next few hours Adrien and Marinette worked together to get through both their homework, Marinette helping Adrien with his missed classes and Adrien even helping her with some of her homework.

Looking at his watch. "Wow, its almost Ten PM, I didn't realise that it would be this late" He chuckled softly and relaxed back on the sofa, running a hand over his face. Marinette's parents had brought pastries up from the store with drinks.

"Yea, it is rather late. Do you… perhaps… maybe want to… stay overnight?" she asked and Adrien nodded.

"Sure thing, I do have a photo shoot in the morning that I have to go to, as I said earlier, and you can come along if you wish to" he suggested and she suddenly grinned so wide and almost giggled so much.

"Yes… Yes… I would love to go to a photo shoot with you!" she giggled and then coughed and added "It would be nice. Yes… Let me go tell my parents, there is a fold out bed in the sofa, if you pull it out, I'll grab your quilt and pillows" she got up quickly and shot off downstairs.

"She seems happy" Plagg whispered and Adrien shushed him quickly, not wanting to get spotted just yet.

Once Marinette came back with the bed covers and the pillows, she helped Adrien pull out the bed and get everything set up. Walking downstairs to the bathroom, she giggled to herself.

"Oh my god! Adrien is staying in my house! Sleeping in my room!" she giggled and Tikki chuckled softly.

"You need to be careful Marinette, if he finds out I'm here, something serious could happen and what happens if Hawk Moth or an Akumatized villain appears? You will have to try and sneak out" Tikki warned and let Marinette stop hyperventilating before smiling and hiding in her pocket again.

Marinette had made sure to hide the pictures and posters of Adrien from her walls so he wouldn't find it. A knock came from the door and Marinette left the bathroom.

"Mind if I change?" he asked softly and she quickly jumped out of his way before going up to her room to organise her bed for the night, they wouldn't be sleeping yet and would hang out before bed.

Adrien came out wearing just a pair of boxer shorts and carried his clothes in his arms neatly folded. Marinette almost had an aneurysm as she stared at Adrien's bare body.

"Oh my oh my oh my oh my" she muttered and quickly turned away with a blush. "Adrien is partly naked in my room… have I died and gone to heaven?" she wondered out loud.

"Want to watch some TV or play some games? I know you're the best but I'm sure I can give it a try to beat you?" he asked with a chuckle and pulled up a chair beside her. With her deep red face, she picked up the controller and began to play with him.

Adrien knew what he was doing, she was clearly embarrassed by having a boy over and was trying to make her feel relaxed. Playing the games with her was fun and soon, she began to get competitive once she began to lose to him a bit.

By the time it was time for bed, she was laughing and enjoying the time together without her awkward shy blushing and eye avoidance.

"Good Night Adrien" Marinette spoke after turning the light off and getting into bed, having changed into her night clothes; a pair of shorts and an old T-shirt.

"Good Night Milady" He teased and she laughed softly before the pair got into their beds.

Something nagged at Marinette that wouldn't let her sleep. The way he had said Milady made her think of Chat Noir but… why would he say that? It wasn't something normal and unusual for Adrien, although it was jokey and they had been laughing and messing around with each other.

Adrien cursed himself for calling her that, he'd slipped into Chat Noir mode and began to relax around Marinette a little too much and slipped out something Chat Noir would say. He'd need to watch his words next time or when out of his suit.

This kept the pair awake some time, however Marinette was awake because she could not get over Adrien sleeping less than five feet from her.


	2. Photo Shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as long as the last, I tend to try and post things every two days as my writing schedule is 500 words a day and I try to keep things around 1k words per chapter. However I've been having a bad few weeks and not doing much writing. I'm trying my best and its nice to see so many people love my writing, favorite it and even review it! Thanks guys and gals!

**Photo Shoot**

The next morning, Adrien woke up early as he always did and went to have a shower. Marinette had fallen asleep a few hours after they'd gone to bed. Adrien got in the shower and began to wash himself down with the fluffer he brought.

Marinette yawned as she got up, shifting herself from her bed and shifted across her bedroom and down into the hallway. Opening the door to the bathroom, she shifted inside and sat down on the toilet after locking the door.

Adrien had been too stupid or had not realised he HAD to lock the door, because he'd simply walked in, closed the door and got in the shower.

Sat on the toilet, Marinette yawed again and scratched her stomach and under boob before her eyes slowly turned to the shower. Facing her, Adrien was stood in the shower on the other side of the frosted glass.

" A… a… a… ad… ad… re… ien!" she stammered, replied to by Adrien who too stammered her name.

"Ma… ma… mari… marin… ette!" Her eyes slowly lowered and then widened before shutting close.

Adrien covered himself up and stepped away from the frosted glass, there was the awkward seconds clocking by as Adrien had to hide in the shower while he could hear the tinkling of Marinette on the toilet.

"This is so embarrassing" Marinette muttered quietly and Adrien chuckled nervously.

"Y… Yea it is… I'm sorry… I should have locked the door… I'm sorry" he quickly began to apologise.

"It's… it's fine… just… don't look… okay?" she stammered nervously, keeping her eyes at her feet.

"I won't. Don't worry" he bit his lip, she had looked down, had she… had she seen… him? Oh god Plagg was going to go crazy at this and tease him for weeks.

Marinette quickly finished up as fast as she could before leaving the bathroom in a rush. She even flushed the toilet and several seconds later realised her mistake, calling back in to the room. "Sorry!" as Adrien yelped and jumped out of the shower as the hot water turned freezing cold.

Coming out of the bathroom dressed in his outfit for his photo shoot, Adrien walked in to the bedroom to a dark red Marinette.

"Hey Marinette, are you okay?" he asked softly and leaned over her and chuckled softly. "I'm sorry about the bathroom, I usually don't have to lock the door and totally forgot" he smiled softly.

Marinette blushed and looked over her shoulder at him. "It's fine, I didn't… see anything…" she lied, she'd seen EVERYTHING and was blushing.

"You want to come to the photo shoot? It will be a few hours but it's not far from here, in fact it's in the park close by" he asked softly and walked around to his bag where he picked up a few bits of makeup from his bag to add to his features.

Marinette watched him put on the makeup and simply let her gaze linger on him. "All done" he smirked and she realised she had not gotten dressed so she disappeared to change.

Coming out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of pink jeans, a white shirt with a pink stylised butterfly embroidered on it.

"You look cute" Adrien chuckled softly and picked up his duffel bag, leaving her blushing at the comment.

The pair headed out, a small breakfast given by her parents and while they walked along the path beside each other, Adrien nibbled on a pretzel while Marinette munched at a Pain au Chocolat. Soon arriving at park, Adrien threw the wrapper in the bin and wiped his face with the napkin.

Approaching Vincent, the photographer for Adrien's current and past photo shoots. The man approached and with the help of his assistant, got Adrien ready for the photo shoot. Marinette watched him from a nearest bench and soon they were ready for the photos.

Marinette would watch Adrien work as he posed for photo. Smiling as she enjoyed his work, soon the photographer turned to her. "You girl, come here. I need another model" he told her and after a quick make up session, she was stood on the fountain with Adrien.

"What shall I do?" she questioned.

"Adrien, do you something that would fit the shoot" Vincent told Adrien who turned and thought for a second.

"Alright, hmmm, lets do this" he leaned closer and put his hand on her hip while the other wrapped around to the nook of her back. Marinette was blushing dark red as she looked up at Adrien, meeting his eyes as he stared right back at her. Her heart was racing like a beating drum as she stared up at him.

She did not even notice the camera flashes as she stared at Adrien as he leaned closer and even almost went to kiss her.

"Alright, thats great!" Victor grinned and began to take apart his camera and the put the equipment into a case.

"You did well Marinette. I hope you don't mind your photo being in a couple of magazines and even on a cover" Adrien smiled and chuckled. "You'll get a cut of the modelling fee, which is a nice bit of Euro's" he chuckled then looked down as something began to beep in his his hand as something began to buzz.

"… erm, I have to get this" he spoke, walking to the side and lifted something out of his pocket, pretending to use his phone. She felt something buzzing at her ear and realised it was her ear rings.

Dashing into an alley, she transformed with a "Spots on!" before dashing and jumping to the roof top.

"Ah Milady, so I found you rather quickly" Chat Noir laughed as he suddenly landed right beside her, she let out a yelp and chuckled.

"Did I scare ya there Purrr-incess… I apologize but we have bigger things to do" he pointed to in the direction of where the Akumatized villain had buzzed their Miraculous's


	3. Romance In Tatters

_~ Romance In Tatters ~_

Chat Noir landed on the roof and slid up beside Marinette, slipping closer. “Hey cutie, you come here often?"

Ladybug sighed and let her eyes roll as she turned to face Chat Noir. “Hey, nice to see you too,”

"Whats wrong princess? You look like you are not happy, perhaps your out of breath, here… let me give you some" Chat Noir grinned, starting to lean in closer.

Ladybug looked him in the eye and before he got close, placed a finger up and creating some distance between them "That's sweet of you but, I prefer to breathe my own air, thanks."

"I dont know, my air is much sweeter."

"Mm, I'll just take your word for it. Who knows who else has breathed that air."

"My air is only for you my lady..."

"Such a waste then since I'm passing it up."

"It is, my heart aches... my soul passes into the night..." Noir held his chest and reached out his hand into the sky.

"For it is in need of love and care... lest I fall into ever-reaching darkness..."

A deep sigh escaped her lips, watching such a dramatic display. "Ugh! I'm pulling the curtain!" Offers a hand. "If you need something to put your lips on, you can settle for this."

"You know.. I'm starting to think maybe you don't like me Ladybug.." Chat Noir sighed, leaning forward and kissing her hand.

"Maybe Queen Bee would appreciate my affection, or even Rena Rouge..."

"It's not that. I...I told you, it's complicated. Why do you keep being so pouty about it and bringing it into things?"

"Rena Rouge definitely wouldn't go for you and as for Chloe, she's definitely not your type. So, how about you forget about romance and focus on saving Paris, yeah?" After his kiss, her hand lifted and her finger stroked beneath his chin.

"Oh I have a type now?" He asked with a sly smile. "Maybe she is my type. I've actually known her for quite a while. You'd be surprised how sweet Chloe Bourgeois can be." He winked before looking at her when she fingered his chin.

"Maybe I'd like a little romance in the city of love, after all, we save it enough times..."

"She can be a decent person, sure. But wouldn't dating her be too much of an emotional roller coaster for a sensitive kitty like you?" She crosses her arms. "Plus, we've already gotten her into enough drama now that everyone knows she's not only the mayor's daughter but also a superhero. Let her work on herself before you go rushing into things with her."

A soft smile forced its way upon her lips, despite how much she wished to fight it off. "It's not that I don't want to give you a chance and you know that."

"I could make it work, you don't know my real identity. Maybe I'm a bit of a famous person anyway.."

"You like someone else?" He asked with a sigh. "It's fine.. I know when a better man has won." He raised his hands and then looked out into the distance.

"Come on.. lets go find whatever trouble's popped up." He ran to the edge of the building and pounced into the air

"W-Wait up!" With a groan, she grappled onto the next building and caught up with him. "A famous person, huh? Well then, if you're so popular, maybe we know each other."

His words made her feel guilty for some reason. She wasn't sure why but beneath her denial, it was clear that her heart was torn between Chat Noir and Adrien but she could never admit that. 

"But don't go rushing into things without me. It's better to form a plan if we're together."

Adrien ran along, occasionally switching to all fours to pounce across rooftops and high chimneys.

"Yea, I'm very famous. You could say.." He jumped and landed on a large TV, the billboard switched to Agreste fashion, a large image of a half naked Adrien in a pair of swimming trunks, showing off the new brand and its appropriate aftershave.

"You could say I'm as famous as this nerd." He motioned to the image of Adrien.

Seeing the billboard photo caused her to blush and stare for a long few moments. 

"Wow... I didn't know he did a new ad." She was definitely looking that up when she got home. Maybe that's why he didn't invite her to that photo shoot. It would've been a little awkward for him. Her daze was rudely interrupted by Chat Noir's words, causing Ladybug to place her hands on her hips.

"Adrien Agreste is NOT a nerd! He's totally flawless~ I doubt you're even close to being as cool as him."

"He's flawless?" He grinned, he'd been called a number of things but flawless was not one of them.

"He has plenty of flaws, you realise I know him right? Known him for quite a few years." Chat Noir winked over at her.

"I know him so much that I know he has a little birthmark right here..." He tapped a point just below the waistline of the swim trunks. "Go ahead.. ask him about it the next time you see him."

She grinned smugly. "I know him, too. He says we're actually really good friends."

"H-He has a birthmark....where!?!" She turned bright red as her imagination went places. "That's not a flaw! It's probably adorable. Just like the rest of him. AND I CANNOT ASK HIM ABOUT THAT! " She averted her gaze from the photo now that her eyes couldn't help from trying to burn a hole into his swim trunks each time she looked.

"Just ask him..." He smiled at her, slowly walking around the rooftop after jumping up.

"It's in an old photo of him, they actually forgot to edit it out." He admitted. "Look up his first swimwear photo shoot, its right there in the middle of his little happy trail.." He laughed softly, pointing to a spot on his own body where he knew he had the little birth mark.

"Rather cute too... if I say so myself. " He laughed softly. "Oh... and I know that he shaves his entire body for photo shoots but leaves a little bit of hair for his happy trail.." He joked, seeing her reaction to it.

"I think I worked out who you like..."

"You know some pretty personal details, Chat Noir. Either you're a creepy stalker or..... you must be a relative, right?" Her denial was so deep. "But there is no way I'm asking him about it! What kind of girl asks a question that gives away that she stares at his body nearly nude?" She walked a bit away from the revealing and tempting billboard and continued to pretend not to be imagining things while looking out for any trouble.

"Yeah, I guess you have but, you don't seem as upset about it as I thought you'd be. Then again, I never thought you'd start describing the details of his body to me either."

"I know a lot about him, we're close." He told her, "but to prove it, I will get you a date."

"You know what.. tomorrow's Friday, Adrien's supposed to have Chinese class but its cancelled. Go to the Le Jules Verne, the restaurant on the Eiffel Tower. Your love will be there for you." He told her.

"A better man has won you over Ladybug... I'm a gentleman and know when to give in." He bowed slowly, walking over. "All I ask, is a kiss?" He asked softly, gentlemanly, actually not being flirty.

"R-Really!?! A date!? Wait, is this really a good idea? I-I mean, there was one girl that was with him in a lot of pictures online and everyone assumed they were in a relationship when they weren't. I don't want rumours to start swirling for him. He's got enough to deal with." She sighed. 

If he saw who she really was, he'd probably just see it as the two of them going out to dinner as friends.... and if she goes as Ladybug, then the press will eat them alive. "This is a disaster..."

His question snapped her out of her spiralling thoughts. "You're still asking for a kiss? You're so relentless, kitty. Well, I've kissed you once, one more for no hard feelings won't be so bad, right?" She leaned forward with her eyes shut.

"There will be rumours, there are always rumours around him and us... I mean, we're heroes' and he's France's biggest rising model star. But... he will be there. For a date, in one of Paris' most expensive and romantic restaurants. You do not have to go in your suit and stuff, but I think if you do; it will be better. After all, our identities have to remain hidden." Noir explained.

"If he tells me he went out with a girl, and I find out who it is, then I know your identity." he laughed softly. 

"It will be fine..." He told her and looked her in the eyes. "This will be the last time I ask, because you're now going to be dating someone." He leaned in and gave her a soft peck, not a romantic kiss, not a loving kiss. Just a peck on the lips.

"That will have to be my burden to bear now." He put his hand on his heart and smiled.

"I tried my hardest and I lost to a better man." he nodded and stood up straight. "I'll go tell him. You take care." Noir ran off and made a long journey to his house, where he transformed back.

He had a date with Ladybug. A huge grin on Adrien's face appeared, it was a low trick but it was different. He was Adrien with her, not Chat Noir.

At school the next day, the Friday of the date, he was smiling as he walked in to class

"That's the problem..." If she went as Ladybug, no one would find out who she was but, then the internet will go insane with the new couple of Ladybug and Adrien Agreste. The only real option she had was to go as herself since there were already rumours of he and Marinette dating and it wouldn't be news to anyone. He had her... But at least she could trust Chat Noir to keep a secret, even if this date did cause Adrien to reveal her secret identity to him.

Chat Noir's kiss wasn't like she'd expected but, she couldn't dwell on that when that entire night was spent tossing, turning and talking things over with Tikki. She was against the reveal but she claimed that ultimately, it was Marinette's decision. That didn't help at all. "If I stand him up, Chat Noir will ice me out again and be all pouty that I didn't come to something he planned! But if I go, then he'll find out who I am! UGH! Why can't I just say no? I'm so lame! It's because it's Adrien. I can't turn down Adrien! He's like, the definition of perfect!" She rambled on and on as she sat at her desk and fidgeted with her sewing supplies while Tikki did her best to reassure her while also reminding her of the gravity of such a situation.

The next day at school, she was so tired that she had to stop at the nurse's office during study hall to take a nap. Marinette couldn't sleep that night and her stomach was in knots each time she passed by the grinning boy in the hallway. He looked so happy. She'd be a monster if she stood him up now.

That evening, her clothes were thrown everywhere as she searched for something to wear. Despite how cute the mini skirt and top she picked was, she wasn't looking forward to this. She'd already known that despite her refusal to date anyone else, he believed there to be nothing between them.

Even still, she arrived, nervously waiting for this train wreck to unfold.


	4. Date Night

_~ Date Night ~_

At school, Adrien was sat with Nino and Alya, chatting and talking. In fact Alya came to Marinette with a "Did you know Adrien's got a date with Ladybug?! He say's Chat Noir set it up. We have to ruin the date." She obviously wanted to get Marinette in there instead. A good friend, to ruin a date to put someone else there!

The Eiffel tower was closed off, it seemed that no one was allowed up. There were people complaining at the base and even some rich men and woman complaining that their reservation was cancelled.

Chat Noir had sent Ladybug a message via their devices and it was a pass code to the man outside. He had no idea who Adrien was meeting but let her in if she used it.

If she did come up the lift, the entire restaurant was booked out, no one else was there apart from Adrien Agreste.

Sat in the middle of the main seats, right in the best spot of the revolving windows, he tapped his fingers at the table in front of him.

"Hello?" He called out. There was a reason why he hadn't moved.

He was wearing a blindfold. A black silk blindfold that hid any chance for him to peek outside of it.

"If that is you Ladybug, you do not have to worry about being spotted here, I've booked out the place for us; it was expensive but... I wanted to do it to save you from being embarrassed or spotted. I have also wore a blindfold so if you are in your real form, you are not revealed to me. It would be dangerous for that." He told her with a soft smile, a caring smile.

"Chat Noir told me that you... well... you wanted to have a date with me. I admit I was excited." He continued, speaking even though he could have just been talking to an empty room if it had just been a simple noise he'd heard.

"I've wanted to have a date with you for a long time. I've... well... I've had a crush on you since you first appeared." He laughed softly to himself.

"I know its silly, a boys-crush but... I did." He looked down, rubbing his hands. "Someone like me, a rich boy with so wealth and fame, I could have anyone I wanted... but.. I wanted you." He admitted, going all out in his opening speech.

"There are a lot of girls who like me, a lot of guys too. I know that. Some of them in my school. Chloe, well she's very firm in her appreciation... then you have people like Marinette." He continued, unaware that Marinette was stood there. "The poor girl's so nervous around me. I'd be stupid not to notice. Nino and Alya and all our friends try to get me to tell her but I couldn't break her heart... I couldn't tell her that I have eyes for you Ladybug." He admitted.

He admitted he knew about Marinette's crush, he admitted people had told him too, he admitted he didn't want to hurt her.

"I like her, she's a nice girl... I like Chloe, she's a nice girl too, sometimes... Hell, I like a lot of people at my school. But..." he turned his head to try and look right at her with the blindfold.

"I... I love you more... Ladybug.." There was a silence for a second before he spoke.

"Please tell me I didn't just confess to an empty room.. or a waiter..."

When Marinette arrived, the place was empty besides the two of them and what's more was that...he was blindfolded.

"He's so sweet," she gushed softly to herself before walking over to him. In a way, she was grateful he was so considerate, especially after he spoke of her like he could never love her in comparison to his feelings for Ladybug. Marinette had to bite her lip in order to avoid sighing from the sudden heartbreak. Everyone else seemed to love Adrien for his looks and his status but, while those things were nice, she liked him because he was kind and considerate as well as talented and empathetic.

"Adrien, that was beautiful." She took his hand in order to let him know she was there. Hopefully since she wasn't wearing gloves, the little bumps in her skin from constantly being pricked with a sewing needle didn't give her away. She sat down across from him, still resting her hand on his. He'd gone through all the trouble just to make this a safe date that wouldn't get ruined by anyone else. Even though he'd totally just obliterated her heart as Marinette, she had to go on as Ladybug...To make him happy.

"You're amazing and your kind heart has always spoken volumes to me without really having a chance to get close to you. I think it's sweet that you love me but, I'm not sure we can work out like this. My identity will be compromised every time we meet up." She scratched her cheek, wondering what to suggest.

"I have a question for you. If...If I did go to school with you when I'm not Ladybug, would your opinion of me change or would you still love me? And...You'd keep that secret if you ever found out. I know that. I'm just not sure if we should make a habit of this."

Listening, feeling her, his heart jumped. He actually twitched as he felt her take his hand and move to sit down. It was strange to be blindfolded like this but it was what he had done to make it safe for her. He did not want to scare her away.

"Thank you Ladybug. I... well.. Its hard being me, I know you're a superhero and its hard for you too, but being rich... being a model... it is hard. People don't think that it is but when you can't even go to your trash can without having sixteen people take pictures of you and your rubbish, before having a six page expose on the fact I smell of Cheese all the time.. its hard." He nodded slowly.

His voice faltered as he spoke a little more, his hand had twitched when she said that she was not sure it would work out.

In his mind, he was rather angry. That he'd sacrificed his love as Chat Noir for her and here she was telling him it may not work out?

He took a deep breath, calming his beating heart.

"It would be hard for any secret to be around me." He admitted. "People find out things about me. I've had my phone hacked eight times since Monday morning." He admitted. "I keep six different phones on me at any one time. My Facebook profile is fake, I have another called "McBoaty Mc'Boat face... " He laughed softly. Only people at school knew his fake profile, in fact it had been Alya and Nino who made it for him specifically for Marinette to spy on it.

"My love would never change for you Ladybug, but I do not know if I could keep your secret because... anything around me just.. gets out. Hell.." He looked down and pulled his shirt up a little, revealing his little happy trail by pulling his trousers a little.

"Chat Noir even found out about this." He motioned to the little birth mark across his stomach, tiny but there it was, right where Chat Noir said it was. It was in the shape of a paw.

"I know how hard it is. I see it everyday. That's why I don't get upset when I don't see you at a party or when everyone is spending time together. You've got a stressful life and I'd never want to make that worse. I might admire you from afar but, the only thing I want is for you to be happy, not constantly having to worry about being the reason for your girlfriend's secret identity being exposed."

When he spoke the name of the profile she'd been watching, she reached up and rubbed her head.

"Hehe... Yeah... What a ridiculous name. I-I bet that even with that, it's hard to be you. At least with me, I can keep my identity secret and avoid my privacy being invited... I...I mean the rumour was that you had a date with Ladybug so, I'm risking my privacy by being here without my costume right now. If we're alone and only you find out then...Maybe we could start a relationship. But there will always be a risk."

Exposing his birth mark had caused a gasp to escape from her lips. "I was right! It IS adorable! I-I MEAN, wow. Chat Noir was telling the truth about that..."

"Thank you." He smiled and relaxed back, slowly trying to find his water with his free hand, sipping it and not spilling it before putting it down.

"No one here knows I'm on a date with Ladybug, the staff here think I'm dating an important girl, that's it." He smiled. "I think it was Alya and Nino who began to spread it. I mean, Alya doesn't stop to put anything on her lady-blog, even if it does involve me." He admitted, he didn't hate them for it, but it had been annoying.

"Then again, I was smiling all day, I did day dream and admit I had a date with someone. I think I might have hurt people's feelings..." He looked down before looking back at her.

"You're taking the biggest risk here, I did not mind if you came in your outfit, but it is nice to know you trusted me with your identity. I have one secret I've managed to keep, but I cannot tell anyone. It would hurt even you if I did." He explained. Grinning when she mentioned his birthmark, he laughed.

"Yea... it is adorable." He smiled. "But they edit it out in the photo's... I'm not perfect with it." he admitted, mimicking her words about 'being perfect' without realising it.

"If you want to start a relationship, I will respect it. You can show me your identity but I cannot promise it would not get out. I would prefer that you keep as Ladybug. If people find out I'm dating Ladybug, then we are two famous people dating... but if, like.. you're actually Alya, or Rose, or Juleka... or any number of the girls in my school... or you turn out to be someone else and then get revealed... people will think or know you're Ladybug and that's not safe." He explained.

"It's just not fair..." She pouted, resting her hand on her cheek. "Everyone knows Chloe's Queen Bee and she's already famous and super annoying." All the girls he'd mentioned weren't even her. He really had no idea, did he? "Besides, I can't be Rose, Juleka or Alya. They were all Akumatized, remember? So, I won't tell you but, I've never been Akumatized before." If he wanted to leave it a mystery, that was fine by her. She'd only shown up as herself because she didn't want people making up rumours about Ladybug to make more trouble for Adrien.

"I don't mind dating you as Ladybug as long as you don't mind people trying to hunt me down and try to find me without my mask. I'd like to see them try to catch a superhero. Though, I think the fans that ship me with Chat Noir will be a little disappointed." She giggled.

"I understand that there are some things you can't tell me about since you're famous and anything you tell anyone will go public so, I'll do my best not to get in the way." Hearing about his birth mark being edited out in pictures made her sad. What was wrong with a small blemish? It wasn't like a birth mark was considered an actual flaw. "I think you're even more perfect with it. I think it's unfair that they try to change you like that, even in such a small way."

There was a fresh glass of water beside her as well and she took a sip. "I can't believe you went through all of this trouble just to be with me. It's going to kill me knowing that I can't tell any of our friends I was on a date with you. They'd be so happy for me...But it's better this way."

Adrien smiled at her. "They were... Nino too.. you know.. Marinette and I are the only one's not to be Akumatized in our little group." He laughed softly. "Guess we're just lucky. But you can't be Marinette. She's too sweet and innocent to be Ladybug. No offence, but you're pretty scary at times." He laughed softly.

"Marinette is one of the sweetest girls I know. She's strong like you, but it's a different type of strong." He nodded, unaware he was talking to Marinette.

He wasn't trying to be insulting to her, he thought Marinette couldn't be Ladybug because Marinette was, in his eyes, a lot stronger than Ladybug. She was a normal girl who did extraordinary things. Ladybug was a super hero doing super hero things.

"The only problem you'll have is people kidnapping me to get to you, or using me to get to you. I can handle that, don't worry. Its not the first time I've been kidnapped." He laughed softly.

"The fashion industry is a hard place, they don't like imperfection, and my fans want me as their mind's image. Any little imperfection and it has to be erased. You might not know this but I've had plastic surgery when I was younger." he explained. "Little bit of alteration here... my teeth straightened when I was young... it's kept hidden by my father but yea... I'm not perfect. I'm just a little product made to look nice for the public"

"I went through this trouble for you because I know that it could be a problem if you were revealed. But yes, it is a shame you can't tell anyone. You can gloat to your Hero friends, in fact I'll let you announce it to the public when and where you want. So you don't have to worry about me revealing it."

"I can't be Marinette, huh?" She grinned, willing herself not to prove him wrong. "Well, isn't that Marinette girl a bit on the clumsy side? She's not nearly as graceful as I am," she said, obviously holding back laughter. He was so oblivious. Then again, she couldn't judge. It was probably just as obvious who Chat Noir was. "Good to know that I'm scary sometimes. That'll probably come in handy one day."

"I... I can't let that happen. I can't have you getting kidnapped because of me. I don't care if you can handle it, I refuse to put you in danger, Adrien..." She hung her head, gazing down at the table as she contemplated her future. Either she reveals herself and puts them both in danger or Adrien constantly gets targeted by enemies to try and get her to give up her Miraculous. Either way, she loses.

"The fashion industry is pretty cut throat. I had no idea you had plastic surgery... Just so you'd be cut out for modelling? That's horrible." Her heart ached for him. He'd been born and forced into a life of being judged and fixed up to meet everyone's expectations. He never had a chance to be a normal person. "I bet you didn't need all that. The real attractive thing about you is your personality. "

She shook her head. "I don't need to gloat that badly. As much as I'd love to, I'd wanna gloat because I like you, not because of your status. They'd all probably tease me for using my hero title to court famous models." She let out a small laugh, imagining the ridiculous possibilities of all of this. Only time would tell if it would work out or not.

"Its fine Ladybug, I'm fine with being in danger, I mean. Have you met my father? I doubt anything would happen to me that he could stop. With you and him together, I'm invincible." He laughed quietly, slowly fingering his ring.

"Plus, I can look out for myself." He added.

"But yea, the fashion industry is pretty dire. I'm the Heir to the Agreste dynasty; I need to be perfect. Have you seen my father when he first started?" He asked. "He was just like me, he had built this from the ground up, I can't ruin it for him and my family." He explained.

"It wasn't that bad. " He pulled out his phone and swiped the gallery down to the very bottom.

He handed it to her without looking, it was photo's of him as a much younger boy, some that had never been seen. He looked... well... average. His teeth were normal apart from a few not grown right and were at an odd angle, changed to be his perfectly pearly whites. His nose had a slight curve but was now... perfect.

His cheekbones were pretty much the same but his ears had been tucked back a little.

In the photo he looked... well.. average. Nothing wrong. But average was not good enough in the modelling world.

"Personality is nothing when people only care about looks. I mean, I'm glad that I was born with a big dick.." he laughed at the joke and smiled.

"I guess its then official.. you and I are dating" He held out his hand. "Do I call you Milady or Princess?" He asked, referring to Chat Noir.

Looking at the pictures, she felt sorrowful and warm all at once. The way he looked before was still endearing. "You were so cute. I'd still be into you no matter what you looked like. And I know...Your father has a legacy to continue. I get it. I just don't agree with it." She set his phone down, immediately choking over his joke. "I-Is that so?"

She took his hand as he'd offered it. "You can call me whatever you'd like. You don't have to follow Chat Noir's example. He's a bit of an overly dramatic flirt." There was a laughter in her voice as she basked in the warmth of his hand. She was dating Adrien and he had no idea he was holding hands with Marinette but she'd save this for her dreams and her diary, despite how tragic this truly was.

"I still don't like the idea of you getting targeted and I don't want that to happen...But if it does, I promise you, I'll protect you." She gave his hand a squeeze. "I'll just scare them into submission," she said, referencing what he'd said earlier.

"If you want to put your phone number into my phone. I can call you if I'm ever in trouble." He explained, "And I think I'll call you Girlfriend, that will work." He chuckled and waved his hand, a nearby waiter who had been waiting on a signal but not listening or watching came over with food. It was the best and most richest meals the place offered.

"Now enjoy your meal and we can then go out, maybe you can carry me and jump along the rooftops." He laughed after the waiter left.


End file.
